


What You'd Do To Me Tonight

by ssodangdark



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Halloween, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with minimal Plot, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssodangdark/pseuds/ssodangdark
Summary: Link is dragged to a Halloween party that he really doesn't want to go to. He meets a stranger who has an interesting method of flirting, and finds that he really can't resist.





	What You'd Do To Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this back in October (which is why it takes place at Halloween) and kind of forgot about it until now. Enjoy!

Link didn’t quite know why he was at this party. Sure, he could be fun and silly and have a good time with a small group of friends, but big Halloween parties with dozens of strangers weren’t really his idea of a good time. The party was being hosted by someone his roommate had a class with, and Link had been assured that it was totally cool he tag along, even though he wouldn’t know anyone else at the party besides his roommate and their other few mutual friends. He’d finally been convinced at the last minute to come along, pointing out the fact that midterms were over and it was time for him to finally have a real college party experience.

So, he grudgingly threw together a costume — a black long sleeved t-shirt, cat ears, and some painted on whiskers; _it’s supposed to be ironic, right?_ — and followed them out the door. As he stood in the doorway of the party and felt his heart start to race, he immediately regretted his decision. He fidgeted with his cat ears, no longer confident that it was an ironically funny costume. The people he came with quickly dispersed throughout the party, all of them obviously knowing more people there than he did. He needed a drink. Now.

After mixing something together for himself from the wide array of options in the kitchen, Link awkwardly leaned against a wall and began to look around. The small two-bedroom apartment was absolutely packed. People were sitting on the couch and in chairs, standing around inside, and spilling out onto the small wooden balcony. He looked for any familiar faces and came up short. He sighed to himself, unsure of why he agreed to come to a party where he wouldn’t know anyone, and began to sip his drink. One of his friends had agreed to be the designated driver, so he was stuck there until the rest of the group decided they were ready to leave, unless he wanted to shell out money for an Uber or endure the 50-minute walk back home.

“Might as well try to enjoy this,” he muttered to himself, taking a large gulp of his drink. It was going to be a long night if he stayed sober.

He spent the next twenty minutes people-watching and successfully avoiding socialization, until he felt someone come up beside him.

“Hey.” Link turned toward the unfamiliar voice and noticed a tall man leaning next to him, tilting his head to properly see his face. He had a scruffy beard, his eyes were warm and crinkled slightly around the edges, and he wore a makeshift hat made of tin foil on his head.

“What are you supposed to be?” Link heard himself asking, already a little loose-lipped from the alcohol.

“Conspiracy theorist,” the stranger responded. “Don’t you know that college parties are just a government ploy to sedate the youth, poison our minds, and make us numb to the outside world? Helloooo!!!!?” He raised his voice at the end and began waving his arms. Link chuckled into his drink and lowered his eyes to the floor, unsure of what to say next. “So, how do you know John?” the stranger continued.

“Who? Oh, right –” Link stumbled over his words. He glanced back up at the man, trying not to stare too hard. Unable to think about much else besides how _damn_ attractive this man was, he did his best to respond. “Um, I don’t really know John, I think my roommate has class with him or something? I’m just along for the ride,” he shrugged and took another sip of his drink to hide the redness that was beginning to creep up his neck. “What about you?”

“We play club basketball together. I’m Rhett, by the way.” He stuck his hand out for a handshake and Link fumbled once again, initially holding out his left hand, then moving his drink out of his right hand for a proper shake.

“Link,” he answered. Rhett folded his arms, and Link saw him shift his feet ever so slightly to lean in a little closer.

“Nice costume, by the way,” Rhett smiled, nodding at Link’s cat ears. Link felt his face burn again and quickly took another sip of his drink.

“I didn’t really know what to wear,” he mumbled into his cup.

“No, really, it’s cute,” Rhett continued, reaching over to touch the ears. Link stood paralyzed, overcome with awkwardness, not sure how to respond to the incredibly attractive stranger currently complimenting his appearance and touching his hair.

“Hey, Rhett!” Luckily, Link was saved. Another person he didn’t know – big surprise – made his way over to the two of them. “We’re gonna play pong, I need you to be my partner.”

“Yeah man, sure.” Rhett’s hand cupped Link’s elbow as he leaned in, talking over the loud music. “Hey, it was nice to meet you. I’ll catch up with you later.” Link nodded as Rhett started to walk away, his hand lingering for a moment longer than necessary. Once he was out of sight, swallowed by the mass of costumed people, Link released the breath he didn’t even realize he’d been holding. He quickly downed the remainder of his drink before making a beeline to the kitchen for a refill. He was going to need a lot more liquid courage if he wanted to have any chance at carrying on another conversation with Rhett.

  
\--------------------------------------------

  
The night went on rather uneventfully. Link awkwardly followed his friends around for a while and made some more small talk with strangers. His mind, however, continued to wander back to Rhett. He glanced around the room, trying to see if he could spot him in the dense crowd. Or _over_ the dense crowd, rather. He scanned the room for a few moments, his eyesight a little fuzzy from a combination of the alcohol and dim lighting. The hair on the back of his neck stood up when his eyes finally settled on Rhett, and he realized that the other man had already been looking at him even before their eyes met. Link quickly looked away and shifted his footing, his stomach flipping and tightening. He finally looked back up and his heart began to race as he saw Rhett slowly working his way through the crowd toward him.

“Hey, I’ve been looking for you,” Rhett said once he was close enough for Link to hear him over the music. “We were just about to play a drinking game, wanna join us?”

“Uhh, sure,” Link stammered. _Had Rhett been this beautiful an hour ago?_ Link’s mind was simultaneously racing and stuck at the same time, buzzing with alcohol and attraction. He let Rhett gently place his hand on the small of his back and lead him through the crowd to the couch he had been sitting on.

“This is Link,” he introduced him to the small group of people sitting around the couch. He started rattling off their names, but Link didn’t even bother trying to remember a single one. Rhett moved into the open space on the couch where he had previously been, Link guessed, and motioned for the guy sitting next to him to scoot over. He took a seat and looked up at Link, patting the spot beside him. Link felt his heart skip a beat as he noticed how small the space was next to Rhett, but sat down anyway, resting his hands in his lap and keeping his knees pressed together.

“Alright, so we’re playing Never Have I Ever,” one of the girls began to explain to everyone. “Basically, when it’s your turn, you say something you’ve never done. Then, if anyone else has done that thing, they have to take a drink. So like, if I say ‘Never have I ever played a drinking game,’ and Amy _has_ played a drinking game before, she has to drink. Got it?” Link nodded. Of course he was familiar with this game — he’d played it at parties since high school, and he knew it was typically just used as an excuse to bring up risqué topics.

The questions started out innocent enough – never have I ever lived outside of North Carolina, had more than one sibling, failed a college course, crashed my car, and so on. Then it was Rhett’s turn.

“Never have I ever kissed a stranger.”

Link’s stomach fluttered once again. This was exactly how he remembered the game – everyone waiting for one person to turn the tides and start pushing the questions in a more revealing direction. Link kept his cup resting on his knee and felt Rhett glance toward him, checking to see whether or not he would drink.

“Your turn,” Rhett nodded at Link.

“Uhhh,” Link wracked his brain, unsure if he should return to the safe prompts or continue on in the direction that Rhett had started. He decided to keep it safe, at least for now. “Never have I ever been in a physical fight.”

The game continued around him and he breathed a sigh of relief that his turn was over. The alcohol was helping him feel a bit more relaxed in a room full of strangers, but now he had to deal with Rhett’s body pressed so close to his on the small couch. However, it was obvious that no one else had the same idea as Link to keep the questions tame.

“Never have I ever sucked dick,” a guy smirked as the rest of the group laughed lightly. Many of the girls in the circle drank, and Link felt his cheeks catch on fire. Should he drink? He didn’t really know these people very well; what if someone called him out for drinking and made a big deal of it? He was out to everyone at college, but he didn’t exactly go around publicly advertising his sexual habits. He decided to discreetly raise his cup to his mouth and take a small sip when he felt Rhett’s knee knock into his. Glancing over, he saw Rhett gazing at him with a dark look in his eyes, his mouth on his cup. Link choked slightly into his drink and lowered his cup, coughing. So much for being discreet. Link could barely concentrate on the next few rounds over the ringing in his ears.

“Never have I ever hooked up with someone after just meeting them,” Rhett stated while looking directly at Link. Link’s mouth went dry and he swallowed hard. One or two people in the group took a drink and everyone giggled slightly, but Link barely noticed. All he could think about were Rhett’s eyes on his, the look on his face intense, but still slightly unreadable. He wasn’t sure if he was flirting, or if this was just how Rhett always acted when drinking at a party. Link looked down at his cup and realized it was empty.

“I’ll be right back,” he mumbled as he got up from the couch. As he stood, he realized his jeans felt a little tighter than they had before. He tugged his shirt down a bit and walked to the kitchen. When he reached the counter, he felt a pair of hands grip his waist.

“Do you wanna go outside?”

Link turned his head to see Rhett standing behind him. He noticed that Rhett had removed his tin foil hat and he could now see his amber hair, wavy and wild from the hands he had just run through it. He rubbed his thumb ever so slightly on Link’s side and looked down at him with hooded eyes. Link licked his lips quickly.

“Yeah, it’s too hot in here.”

Rhett nodded in confirmation and repeated his move from earlier, slipping a hand around Link’s waist and maneuvering him through the crowd out into the hallway of the apartment complex. They descended the stairs in silence, making their way into the crisp October night. There were a few other people standing around in the parking lot in front of the building, but it was much quieter and more secluded than the intense energy inside the party.

“That game is pretty stupid, huh?” Link mentally kicked himself as soon as the words left his mouth. He didn’t want Rhett to think he hadn’t noticed him flirting, or that he wasn’t into it. He just didn’t know what else to say to break the obvious tension that was building between them.

“I don’t know,” Rhett countered, moving a step closer. “I think it can be a pretty cool way to get to know someone.”

Link blinked and nodded, unsure of how to respond.

“You know, you’re really hot,” Rhett murmured as he continued to move into Link’s space.

Link’s stomach flipped for what had to be the tenth time that night. How did they get here so quickly? The transition from small talk to blatant declarations of attraction was nonexistent, and Link felt vaguely as if he had been hit by a bus.

“Yeah?” Link responded, still agonizing over how unsexy he was being. He shifted closer to Rhett, trying to convey his attraction through body language since words seemed to be failing him.

“Yeah,” Rhett breathed, now inches from his face. Rhett had one hand resting on Link’s waist and the other arm stretched out, bracing himself against the brick wall of the building.

Link looked up and could see the lust in his green eyes. It was becoming very clear that his mysterious stranger did not act like this normally at parties. Link tilted his head and closed the gap between their faces, their lips touching softly at first, and then with more pressure. As they made contact, Rhett’s hand squeezed Link’s hip and he inhaled deeply.

The kiss wasn’t too rough, but it was passionate and full of desire. Rhett parted his lips to kiss him deeper, and took a step forward until Link’s back was pressed firmly against the brick.

Link could feel the alcohol coursing through his veins, emboldening him as he wrapped his arms around Rhett’s waist and pulled him closer. Link moaned softly when Rhett sucked on his lip, and Rhett used the opportunity to work his tongue into his mouth. Need rising up through his body, Link could feel himself growing harder. He let his hands explore up Rhett’s back into his hair, tugging slightly. Rhett moved his lips off of Link’s, kissing along his jaw and down his neck. He stopped right below Link’s ear, sucking and biting on that sensitive area. Link let a whimper escape his lips, and his hips shifted up involuntarily. Rhett slid his thigh in between Link’s legs, lightly pressing into his semi-hard groin.

“Do you wanna come back to my place?” Rhett whispered breathily into Link’s ear. “I live a couple blocks away.”

“Fuck, yes,” Link moaned softly, pressing his hips harder into Rhett’s leg.

He blinked a few times as Rhett broke away, pulling him away from the building. Link pulled his phone out of his front pocket and shot a quick text to his roommate – _Meeting up with a friend, don’t worry about me. See you later_. He then grasped Rhett’s outstretched hand as he shoved his phone back into his pocket, his head spinning, both from the booze and his arousal. He pressed himself against Rhett’s side as they started to walk toward the sidewalk, Rhett leading the way.

“I really never do this,” Link giggled. “You know, go home with someone I just met.”

“I know,” Rhett answered. “You didn’t drink when I brought it up during the game. Speaking of–” Rhett stopped them suddenly and turned to look at Link. He studied Link’s eyes, brow furrowed. “How much have you had to drink? I mean, are you sure you’re okay to come home with me?”

Link did his best to appear as sober as possible. “I’m super awkward at parties,” he explained. “I drank enough to give me the confidence to keep talking to you, but I’m not, like, _drunk_ or anything.”

“Good,” Rhett grinned, leaning down to kiss Link hungrily. He ran his thumb down Link’s chin, pulling his bottom jaw slightly open after breaking their kiss. Link stared up at him with compliant eyes, silently begging him to continue their walk. Rhett released Link’s face and started them on their way once again.

The walk back to Rhett’s apartment took only about ten minutes. They brushed against each other in the darkness, stopping every so often to share a needy kiss. Link stumbled on the sidewalk a few times, his clumsiness amplified by his slight inebriation.

Finally, they arrived at Rhett’s apartment. He fumbled with the key in the lock at first, then pushed the door open. Link tumbled inside, quickly kicking off his shoes and shedding his jacket onto the floor. Before he knew it, he was pinned to the door, Rhett’s mouth all over his neck. Link whimpered and whined, hips bucking, seeking contact and friction with anything.

“God, you want this, don’t you” Rhett whispered against his skin, less a question and more of a statement. Link whimpered again and nodded, his eyes slipping shut with pleasure. “Tell me you want it,” Rhett growled into his ear.

“I want it, I want you, Rhett,” Link babbled, his hands rucking up the back of the taller man’s shirt as he trailed kisses up and down his neck. “You’re so fucking hot, I want to touch you everywhere, want you to touch me, make me feel good.”

“I think that’s the most I’ve heard you talk all night,” Rhett chuckled. “Is that all I had to do to get your pretty little mouth running, just had to work you up a bit?”

Link blushed, aware that the combination of alcohol and arousal was making him lose control of his mouth.

“I like it,” Rhett said, making his way back to Link’s lips. Link pressed himself against the other man’s mouth, biting and sucking. Rhett’s pelvis brushed against Link’s, and he could feel that his new companion was enjoying himself just as much as he was.

Link ran his hand down Rhett’s side and then back up and under his shirt, dragging his fingernails lightly on the man’s skin. Rhett shivered and smiled against Link’s mouth, deepening their kiss. Running his hands under Rhett’s shirt and then down his back, Link landed on the other man’s ass. He gave it a sharp squeeze as Rhett grunted and pressed his hips forward again. Link whimpered at the contact and moved his hands around to the front of Rhett’s jeans, rubbing along his hips and thighs.

His fingers grazed against Rhett’s bulge, who responded with a soft moan, encouraging him further. Link continued with more pressure before undoing the button on Rhett’s jeans. Sloppily kissing him once more, Link pushed himself off against the door and flipped their positions. He sank to his knees and pulled Rhett’s jeans down with him. Link looked up at him as Rhett ran a hand through his hair. Maintaining eye contact, Link moved forward and kissed Rhett’s hips and thighs, opening his mouth against the concealed hardness that was struggling against his boxer briefs. He licked and kissed at him through his underwear, feeling Rhett’s fingers tighten in his hair. His hands rubbed up the front of Rhett’s thighs, his fingers landing in the waistband of his underwear. He glanced up for permission and was met with a soft, “yes, baby,” and another tug on his hair.

With that, he pulled down Rhett’s underwear, freeing his hard cock. Link couldn’t help but moan at the sight, licking his lips in preparation. After wrapping his hand and stroking a few times, he smeared the precome that gathered at its tip before pressing a kiss to it. He licked a stripe along the vein underneath before taking Rhett into his mouth.

Rhett twisted his hands into Link’s hair, trying to keep himself from pushing past Link’s potential limits. Link sucked the tip of Rhett’s dick, swirling his tongue around the head. He looked up at Rhett, holding eye contact as he bobbed his head, taking more into his mouth each time he pushed down. Rhett groaned and let his head fall back against the door.

Link was determined as he took more of Rhett into his mouth, flattening his tongue and hollowing out his cheeks. Relaxing his throat, he moved down until his nose brushed against the curly hairs on Rhett’s pelvis. He nodded and hummed, sucking as best as he could without gagging himself. When he pulled halfway off, Rhett gripped his hair hard and started to push him back down. Link allowed Rhett to set the pace, allowed Rhett to use his mouth however he wanted.

“Fuck, Link,” Rhett breathed, trying and failing to contain his moans. “You’re gonna make me come.”

Link pushed back, making Rhett slip out of his mouth with an obscene noise, and stood up. He leaned into Rhett, capturing his lips and forcing him to taste himself.

“Not before you fuck me,” he murmured into Rhett’s mouth, gripping the hem of his t-shirt and pulling it off. Rhett moaned loudly, unable to hold back anymore, and scrambled to remove Link’s shirt as well. He kicked his pants off from around his ankles and pushed Link in the direction of his bedroom, not caring what his roommate would think of the trail of clothes they were leaving behind.

Once they were in Rhett’s bedroom, Link fumbled to remove his pants as Rhett rifled through his dresser. Link sat back on the bed with his feet dangling off, stroking himself absentmindedly and mentally reviewing the events of the night that had led him to this moment. Finally Rhett found what he was looking for and quickly walked over to the bed, crossing the room in two large strides. He tossed a condom and a bottle of lube onto the bed before pushing Link back and leaning over him. Link hooked his legs around Rhett’s waist and pulled him in close, kissing him desperately and rocking his hips up to find some relief.

Rhett reached between them and took them both in his hand, stroking them together as they moaned in unison. He brought his other hand up to Link’s chest, running his thumb over an already hard nipple. Link whined and grabbed Rhett’s hand, pulling two of his fingers into his mouth. Rhett rocked his hips forward and groaned at the brash lack of inhibition.

Link sucked and worked his tongue over Rhett’s fingers, collecting as much saliva as he could. He then pushed Rhett’s hand away from his mouth and guided it down his body.

“Fuck me,” he urged with unwavering eye contact.

Rhett whimpered and bit his lip, somehow turned on even more by Link’s demands. Link unhooked his legs from around Rhett’s waist, bringing his feet to rest on the bed with his knees bent and raised. Rhett ran his finger over Link’s entrance, teasing lightly before pressing in. He pushed in to the first knuckle, allowing Link to relax and adjust, then pushing in a little farther.

He continued to slowly work his finger, gently opening Link up as he worked moans and whines out of him.

“Another,” Link breathed, grinding his hips down

Rhett slipped his finger out, ignoring Link’s whine of disapproval, and grabbed the bottle of lube. He slicked up two of his fingers and worked them in, sliding in easier this time. Link cried out and gripped the sheets as Rhett pumped in and out, curling his fingers and stretching him open. Link dropped a hand to his neglected cock, relieving only a fraction of his neediness.

“Come on, put it in me,” Link moaned impatiently.

Rhett dropped his head to Link’s shoulder, pushing his fingers in as far as they would go. Link cried out again as Rhett kissed and sucked a spot onto his neck. Pulling his fingers out, Rhett ripped the condom open, and rolled it on before applying a generous amount of lube. He lined himself up between Link’s legs, and then looked down at the man he had practically just met.

“You’re so fucking hot,” he commented. “Do you know that?”

Link blushed and lowered his eyes, his assertiveness fading for a moment. Rhett leaned forward and gently gripped Link’s jaw, lifting his face to look at him.

“I can’t wait to destroy you,” Rhett growled as he slowly began to push his cock into Link’s tight hole.

Link moaned as his eyes rolled back. He could feel the head of Rhett’s thick cock slowly filling him up. It was even better than his fingers, even hotter when he reminded himself that they had just met only a few hours ago.This was so unlike him – hooking up with someone he had just met, and being so forward about it. He felt a little dirty, but also found that he didn’t really mind.

Rhett kept his hands on top of Link’s knees, grounding himself there to stop from thrusting too hard too soon. When he finally bottomed out he held himself there, letting Link adjust.

After a moment, Link moved his legs so that his ankles were up on Rhett’s shoulders. He wiggled his hips to let Rhett know he was ready.

“Don’t be gentle.”

Rhett pulled back a few inches before snapping his hips hard. He gave a few stuttering thrusts, trying to get his bearings, before settling into a deep, rhythmic pace. He held onto Link’s ankles as he pounded into him, using Link’s cries and moans as cues as to what was working and what wasn’t.

“Fuck, more,” Link whined. “Fuck me harder. I need more.”

Rhett shuffled his feet a little closer to the bed, trying to give himself more leverage. The change in angle obviously made all the difference, because suddenly Link was twisting his hands into the bedsheets and shouting.

“God, yes, right there! Don’t fucking stop, Rhett. Fuck me right there, please don’t stop. Yes, yes, yes,” Link was babbling, spouting praise and encouragement, anything to keep Rhett going. He brought one hand to his cock and started to jerk himself in time with Rhett’s thrusts. “God, you’re so big. You know how to fuck me so good.”

Rhett could feel a familiar tightening in his belly, the filthy words flowing from Link’s lips sending him near the edge.

“Link, I’m gonna come,” he warned, unsure of how much longer he could last if Link kept talking that way.

“Oh, yeah, come for me, daddy,” Link whined.

That was all Rhett needed before he was crying Link’s name and coming, his hips jerking and stuttering through his orgasm. He wrapped his hand around Link’s red and aching cock, pumping him until thick ribbons of come shot up across his chest.

Rhett pulled out and peeled off the condom, tossing it aside to deal with later. He slumped down onto the bed next to Link, smiling and brushing his thumb down Link’s jawline.

“So…..” Link started, the confidence gone from his voice just as quickly as it had arrived. “Like I said, never really done this...am I supposed to leave now?” Rhett laughed quietly and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Not unless you want to.”

Link smiled and let Rhett wrap his arms around him. Maybe going to that party wasn’t such a terrible idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my friend's roommate who threw a Halloween party and whose apartment 100% served as inspiration while writing this. Also MAJOR shoutout to [@chronincallyilltrashcan](https://chronicallyilltrashcan.tumblr.com/) and [@rhinkipoo](https://rhinkipoo.tumblr.com/) for last minute beta reading this for me. Comments are very much appreciated if you liked this, or come talk to me [on tumblr](https://ssodangdark.tumblr.com) :^)


End file.
